30 Tales of Fate
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 30 short fics done for LxZ. Ranging from all the different games and all categories. Give them a try!
1. Not Her

A/N: These are 30 drabbles I have written for the LxZ forums Challenge. I'll be posting one up a week for you all to read. This one was done for the theme Betrayal. All the pieces involve Link and Zelda, in different games, and in some cases AUs. I hope you will enjoy them, and leave a review if you do. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Not Her**

It was as if his heart had frozen inside his chest and shattered. This couldn't be happening. But it was, and there was no time for denial. He was deaf to Midna's shouts from behind the barrier, all his attention focused on the once beautiful face that had haunted his dreams since the first time he had seen her, now corrupted by the evil spirit inside of her.

Thin strands of dark magic crisscrossed her entire body, painting over fair skin like an onyx web strangling her. The once sky colored eyes now glowed a sickly yellow, glittering with hate and malice as they glared at him.

_'It's not her,'_ his heart whispered to him desperately even as she walked toward him, a glittering sword clasped in her right hand. _'You know it. That isn't her in that body, only an evil man's soul. You have to fight him!'  
_  
But still Link hesitated; how could he hurt her? This was the Princess he had pledged his life to protect; this was the woman who had shown both him and Midna unfailing kindness and aid. Hers were the sapphire orbs that had stared into his wolfish face without fear, only sorrow that this had happened to him because of her.

A crackling orb of yellow energy was unleashed at him, and instinctively he sent if flying back at its source with a quick flash of his blade. His foe was caught unaware, screaming out a distorted roar of rage that in no way could ever have come from her melodic voice.

_'Zelda. . .'  
_  
Though it shredded him apart, he fought, numbing his body and heart enough to face her puppet form. He tried his best to keep from doing permanent damage, but he did not know how successful he was. All he could do was to keep fighting to save the land that the Princess loved, even if it meant-

For the third time, another ball of magic was reflected back, and that horrible shriek issued forth, the Princess' body convulsing as the barrier dropped, and Midna was at last free to act. Link could only watch frozen as she summoned her magic and sent it coiling around their foe, squeezing him from the golden haired woman's body.

There was a spray of black issuing outward, and then Midna's syrupy magic retreated, leaving behind the Princess, pure and radiant once more. A surge of relief rushed through Link and he exhaled in a weary sigh, his eyes growing soft as he gazed at her. She was unharmed.


	2. Confession

A/N: The next drabble, for the theme Secret Admiration. I really appreciate those of you who actually reviewed- it encourages me, you know. :D Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

** Confession**

This was ridiculous. She was supposed to be strong and fearless, the leader of her people, a key player in the fights against the King of Evil. She had dealt with terror worse that anything most people would ever encounter in their lifetimes. But here she was, paralyzed. And it was all because of the beautiful sapphire eyed blond.

He simply stared back at her, puzzled as she paced before the window, waiting for her to speak. Zelda glanced at him and froze once more. How could she bring the words to her throat? For so long they had been kept bottled up inside, straining to be released, but she had refused to let them go. He might feel he was obligated to love her, might even come to resent her if there was another woman he might love instead.

That was perhaps the greatest fear of all. She knew Link was popular with the women. The Sages of the Forest and Water Temples had admitted strong feelings for the youth, not to mention that the Desert Sage had also expressed an interest as well. Then there was that red headed farm girl he spent so much time with. . .

Her gloved hands trembled, and she balled them into fists. 'Be strong,' she urged herself.

"Link. . . do you know what day it is?"

The blond looked amused. "Well, the day is almost over," he pointed out, nodding towards the window where the sun was setting.

Blast, he was right. But it had taken most of the day for Zelda to summon enough courage to speak to him. As if sensing her distress though, Link hastened to speak once more.

"It's the day we first met, isn't it?"

She nodded, relieved. "Link, I've wanted to say this for a long time, but I haven't really had the courage until now- well, you're the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, so it only makes sense that I wouldn't have it myself to get this out sooner-"

He took her hand. "Princess, you're rambling."

A nervous laugh escaped her. "Am I? I do apologize. I'll try to get to the point. What I'm trying to say is- Well, that I- I really, from the depths of my heart-"

A light kiss to her lips stopped her short, and she blinked up at him, completely taken aback. Link gave her a crooked smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Zelda. I've loved you for a long time too." 


	3. Lunch Duty

A/N: I want to thank those of you who review- it lets me know that you enjoy my work and that I should continue to post. :D This one is done for the theme Sandwiches. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Lunch Duty**

"I'm supposed to do what?" Link repeated, staring at Niko in shock.

"You heard me swabbie," the small dirty pirate grunted from where he was working on the laundry. "The crew needs lunch! It's your job to make it."

A scowl creased the youth's face and he folded his arms. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't cook!"

Niko surveyed him grimly over the laundry tub. "You can either make lunch or work on Gonzo's underpants."

"Going, going!" he responded hastily, backing out of the room and heading for the galley.

Once he had stepped into the room, he stopped, staring around. Pots and pans hung gleaming from hooks over the counter, packaged food stored neatly on the shelves, and utensils he didn't even have names for sparkling in their proper drawers.

Overwhelmed, Link sat down on a stool with a dazed thump, his head hitting the counter with a groan. "I'm doomed," he moaned miserably.

An hour later, Tetra came down the stairs of the galley for an apple to hold her over until lunch, and was startled by the sight that met her eyes. "Link- what on earth. . .?" she stammered, stepping back.

"For the love of the Goddesses, don't ask," he sighed grumpily, staring down at his flour coated tunic and at the mess of food that covered the once sparkling counter space.

She gingerly picked her way over to him, fighting back a smile as she surveyed the damage. "I take it you were given lunch duty today?" When he nodded gloomily, she sighed. "Why didn't you tell Niko you couldn't cook?"

"Because he would have made me wash Gonzo's underwear," Link grumped, brushing the white powder from his clothing.

"That makes things clearer," Tetra responded with a straight face. "Would you like some help?" The expression on his face said it all, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, get to work cleaning this mess up, and I'll start on lunch. You can help when you're done."

He took the cloth she handed him, beginning to wipe down the counters as he watched her take a loaf of fresh bread down from one of the shelves. "What are we making, Princess?" Link asked curiously.

She smiled, tapping him on the nose. "Sandwiches."


	4. Music Room

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! It really is kind of you to do so, and it is greatly appreciated. This next piece is for the theme Music. It's an AU piece, but I think you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Music Room**

Delicate fingers flew over the tightly strung strings, coaxing out a haunting melody that sent chills down Link's spine. He stood in the shadows, transfixed as he watched the young woman sitting alone in the music room, her back to him.

He had come back to the music room after school, having forgotten his ocarina. All he hand intended was to grab the case and his music folder and hurry out to catch a ride with his friends, but he had stopped cold when the beautiful harp music had drifted through the door to meet his ears. Now he stood in a daze, unwilling to disturb the girl who was creating such a mystical sound.

But she seemed to have sensed his presence, blinking as she glanced over her shoulder, fingers stilling on the harp strings.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here," she said hastily, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks, setting the harp upright as she stood, nervously smoothing her gold hair back from her face. "It's Link, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And you're Zelda, aren't you?" Now that he was looking straight at her, he recognized her immediately. Though usually soft spoken and polite, Zelda was not the kind of girl someone could easily forget.

She nodded slightly, still seeming flustered. "Is. . . is there something you needed?"

He blinked, confused for a moment, then remembered his mission. "Oh- right. Yeah, I just came to get my ocarina and music folder."

Zelda seemed to perk up, her shyness forgotten. "You play?"

Clutching his ocarina case he grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Yeah. Not as good as you though. What was that you were playing? It was incredible."

"Oh- it was um, something I've written," she admitted, gesturing to the music stand where a sheet of paper rested, a pencil nearby in case she needed to make adjustments to the notes. "I'm trying to get it right for the recital next month." Zelda paused again before continuing, her sky colored eyes lifting to meet his. "I've actually written an accompaniment piece for the ocarina to go with it. . ."

His eyes lit up and he came forward, taking the piece of music she held out for him to examine. "This doesn't look too complicated," Link told her, his eyes scanning the notes. "I think I could do this. Would you mind if I tried?"

The smile she flashed him was enough to make his heart skip a beat. "Not at all. Let's play it together."

Heart still doing odd little jerks in his chest, Link sat down beside her, watching as she pulled the harp towards her, placing her fingers lightly on the strings.

"Ready?" she inquired, glancing at him.

Nodding he held up the ocarina. "Hey, Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the title of this song?"

She smiled slightly. "I've been calling it the Song of Time."


	5. When You Walk Away

A/N: The next drabble! This one is for the theme, Distance. Once again, a huge thanks to all those who read and review! I really appreciate it everyone! Eh, this one is a bit on the cheesy side perhaps, but we all like cheese, don't we?

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**When You Walk Away**

Sapphire sky eyes were wet with moisture she had not allowed him to see, watching as he walked away, the distance between their bodies growing. He was leaving, and there was no telling how long he would be gone or if he would ever return.

Crystalline tears fell, slipping down her cheeks like rain, no longer able to be restrained by even her formal training. A soft sound of despair escaped her lips and she dropped to her knees, heedless of the pale pink of her gown becoming stained by grass and dirt. She sobbed her heart out, tears leaking out between her fingers. Her lips formed words, speaking though she knew he could not hear.

"Please, don't go. . ."

An arm came around her shoulders, holding her, Impa's soothing voice murmuring in her ear, but she couldn't focus on anything other than the sorrow and loss pulsing through her heart. It was selfish of her, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. All of her life she had made the most unselfish decisions she could, putting her people always before her own happiness. Why couldn't she be selfish, just for this once?

Because she loved him. And loving a man such as the great hero of Hyrule meant she had to let him go free, trusting that he would one day return to her.


	6. Trust Games

A/N: This one is done for the theme Trust. I hope you guys are enjoying them, and thank you to those who take the time to review!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Trust Games**

"All right everyone!" a loud voice cut through the chatter, and Zelda looked up to see her boss, Ruto River standing in the doorway of the conference room, calling them to order. "It's time for another round of Trust Games!"

Everyone groaned loudly, and Zelda, who had only been working at the company for a few months, looked over at her friend Malon in confusion. "Trust Games?" she whispered.

Malon grimaced, shaking back her red hair. "They're really stupid," she told her in a low voice. "They're these lame little activities that are supposed to foster trust and promote unity between coworkers." She snorted. "As if!"

Zelda giggled, shaking her head. "It doesn't sound too bad," she remarked.

"Just wait," her friend muttered.

They were soon unable to talk anymore as they were organized into two lines. It seemed the point of this game was to fall backwards in to the arms of the person behind them and trust them to catch you before you hit the ground. Zelda had to admit that Malon was right- it was lame. There were several people she worked with that she wouldn't trust to pull her out of the path of a speeding bus let alone catch her before she hit the ground- Veran and Onox among them. But if she wanted to keep her job, then she had to go along with it. She just prayed to heavens Veran or Onox- or worse, Tingle- weren't the ones who would be her partner.

"Alright Zelda, your turn!" Ruto called out, beckoning the young woman forward. "Turn around."

Sighing inwardly, Zelda did as directed, waiting as she heard a person stepping up behind her. 'Please let me get lucky!' she pled inwardly. Malon had- she'd been caught in the arms of that dashing Kafei, and caught safely too. Her luck she'd end up like poor Saria who was supposed to have been caught by Darunia, but he hadn't quite been quick enough.

"Alright Zelda, when ever you're ready," Ruto's voice cut in cheerfully, apparently oblivious to her employee's distress.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took the plunge to put herself out of her misery and fell backward, wholly expecting to hit the ground full force. Instead she found herself caught easily in strong arms and cradled protectively against a hard, sculpted chest. A startled gasp escaped the blond woman's lips as she found herself staring up into a pair of sparkling azure eyes filled with amusement.

"Great job you two!" Ruto praised, grinning. "Everyone give Link and Zelda a hand!"

Her cheeks flaming, Zelda attempted to stand upright, Link's arm still around her as they walked off to the side, allowing the next pair to take their turn.

"Gotta love Trust Games, huh?" Link inquired, watching as a tiny girl named Navi fell backwards with a squeak into Mido who had to act hastily to keep them both from falling over. "My personal favorite was where we had to build shelters out of old newspapers without scissors or tape."

The young woman stared up at him, horrifed. "You've got to be joking! How in Hyrule do you manage something like that?!"

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled. "See what you get to look forward to working here?"

"I can't wait," she responded with a laugh.

Link winked at her, his grin widening. "Aw, it's not that bad. Trust me, things will get a lot better around here."

The funny thing was, she did.


	7. A Tragic Event

A/N: This one is done for the theme Death. Thank you so much to those of you who have reivewed! They mean so much to me. I hope you will enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**A Tragic Event  
**

It was a tragic event for them both, and one they were completely unprepared for. The blond had sobbed in his arms and he had comforted her the best he could. It was his first time dealing with such a thing himself, but he had made a promise to be brave and strong for Zelda.

"It's gonna be okay, Zellie," he assured her courageously, though he was fighting back tears himself. "Jabu has gone to a better place."

She sniffled pathetically, lifting tear streaked pale cheeks. "How do you know?" she whispered sadly, scrubbing her sleeve across her damp face.

"That's what Mom says," Link told her stoutly. "She says the Goddesses take care of all living creatures and bring them to heaven when its time. Why wouldn't they do the same for Jabu?"

Wet forget-me-not blue eyes turned down to the little white box that rested on the front porch beside them. "Do you believe it?" she asked, a slight note of hope in her despairing young voice.

He nodded earnestly, taking her small hand in his own. "I do."

Zelda sniffled again, but managed to give him a watery smile. "Thank you Link," she murmured. She hiccupped, then picked up the little box. "D'you want to come with me?" she asked timidly. "To say goodbye to Jabu? It'll be his funeral."

"Of course," Link responded, still holding her hand as he clambered to his feet and followed her inside. "He was my friend too."

Zelda's mom greeted the two six year olds at the foot of the stairs. "Are you ready now, sweetie?" she asked, reaching down to smooth the girl's tousled locks.

At the little girl's silent nod, the three progressed upstairs to the bathroom where they carefully lowered Jabu's still form into his watery grave. Zelda let out a little sob as her mother flushed the toilet and they all watched him slip from sight.

Link kept his arm tight around Zelda's small shoulders. "Jabu was the best goldfish ever," he told her softly. "The Goddesses will take good care of him." 


	8. Seven Years

A/N: This one is done for the theme Luck. Sorry for not posting one last week- I'll make it up by posting two this one. :D Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Seven Years  
**

Zelda had never believed in bad luck. She had never tossed spilled salt over her shoulder or avoided crossing paths with a black cat. She did not ever skip over cracks in the side walk or fear walking underneath a ladder. Bad luck – or luck of any sort- wasn't ever something she believed it or even thought about. Until the day her world fell apart.

The sound of shattering glass made the young Princess whip around, her eyes wide with horror, a pained cry escaping her lips. She dashed across the room, falling to her knees as she stared at the shimmering fragments on the floor. The mirror that had hung over her small beautiful walnut vanity table since she was a tiny child had been jarred from its hook on the wall when she had slammed the door out of anger; once again her father had refused to listen to her desperate pleas regarding Ganondorf.

And now her childish temper tantrum had cost her.

Frantically, she reached down, uselessly trying to fit the fragments back together. Her slender fingers closed over a particularly jagged piece and a twinge of pain raced up her arm. In a numb haze of shock, the child stared through moisture blurred eyes as a ribbon of crimson liquid trickled across her pale palm.

Suddenly Impa was kneeling at her side, taking the broken piece of glass from her, lifting her small hand into her larger, more capable one. Zelda only watched dazedly as the woman wound a strip of bandage around the wound, tying it off deftly.

"Princess, are you alright?"

Zelda only managed a tiny nod, still staring down at the shattered mirror. "Its bad luck, isn't it?" she asked in a small voice.

The Sheikah's brow furrowed, and she hesitated before reluctantly answering. "Superstition claims it is so."

The child didn't seem to hear at first, her blue eyes staring blankly down at the ocarina she had withdrawn from the pocket of her gown. "How long?" she whispered.

Impa glanced away, a shiver winding its way down her spine. Her Princess had the gift of prophecy; she believed the girl saw what was to come. "Seven years."

Zelda looked away, her small hands fisting despite her injury. "Seven years," she repeated softly, a tear escaping her control and rolling down her rounded cheek.

Only hours later, they fled the castle, leaving behind the small green clad boy who had returned too late. It would be seven, long, tearful years until she would be reunited with him and her bad luck would at last come to an end.

Zelda had never believed in luck, bad or good- until it came crashing down on her and those she loved. She had brought it, and it was others who paid the majority of the price. But no more than Link. She lit a candle every night to light his way through the darkness. A prayer whispered for him to the Goddesses. Small amulets were tucked into his pockets when he was asleep or distracted. She would not allow her bad luck to harm him any further.

It was not until she revealed herself to him at last and saw the warmth and love in his eyes that she believed her luck had changed at last.


	9. Riding

A/N: This one is done for the theme Freedom. Guh, I suck with the late posting. I honestly forgot. I've had a lot on my mind. Bleh. But anyway, I thank you all for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Riding**

"Sir, have you seen her Royal Highness?" a breathless soldier asked the green clad man who was grooming his fire colored mare in the royal stables.

Link looked up, started. "Princess Zelda? No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her today."

The guard groaned, sighing as he ran a handkerchief over his sweaty brow. "I swear, I spend half my rounds looking for her."

"She ran off again?"

"Again," was the weary affirmation. "Third time this week. Apparently the Princess slipped out when she was supposed to be having her history lesson." The soldier shook his head. "Well, keep an eye out for her, sir. I better keep looking."

"Good luck to you," Link responded, chuckling softly once the man had jogged out of sight. He put the currycomb back in its proper place then walked up to Epona, taking her face in his hands, stroking her velvety nose as he spoke to her softly. "What do you say, girl? Feel up to chasing after our wayward Princess?"

Only minutes later they were galloping through Hyrule field, the breeze whipping the mare's white mane back and Link's hat flapping in the breeze. A laugh bubbled free, and he grinned happily. No matter how much he had come to love the Castle and town, he still loved wide open spaces and nature more. Something in his soul seemed to crave it, and he suspected that the same went for the Princess. Speaking of which . . .His sharp sapphire eyes caught sight of movement nearby; a gray mare was racing along the foot of the hill, a young woman bent low over her neck.

"Oi! Zelda!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Startled, she straightened, reigning in her horse and turning her about. However, when she saw who called her, her face broke into a wide smile, lifting her hand in greeting. Her sunlit blond hair was mussed by the wind, her clothing simple cotton instead of the silk and satin that she was normally attired in.

Grinning, Link touched his heels to Epona's sides, urging her down the hill to meet up with his Princess to join her in one of her rare bouts of freedom.


	10. Letters of the Heart

A/N: Hooray, a new one from me! This one is for the theme Letters. I hope you will like it! Thank you so much to my reviewers. I truly and sincerly mean it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Letters of the Heart**

She kept hers in a secret compartment in her vanity table. His were tucked safely in his waterproof saddle bags. Each sheaf of parchment had been unfolded and refolded so many times that they had become worn and tattered, though the words scrawled across the pages remained. Her handwriting was elegant cursive, his print and slightly messy. At least once a week they exchanged these bits and pieces of themselves across the vast distances that separated them, a way to keep their hearts connected.

_I was so relieved to know that the postal service was able to locate you, even outside of the Kingdom! At first I feared that I might not be able to hear from you for so long, but when I received your letter I nearly cried out of happiness!. . .I'm glad you are enjoying your travels. . . hearing about that waterfall took my breath away! I wish I could have been there with you to see it. . ._

You would have loved it, I know you would! I'll take you there someday, or maybe someplace even better!. . . There's so much out there in the world, Zelda, so many places to go and so many things to see. . . Yet even though I've seen so much, nothing can compare to Hyrule. It will always be my home.

. . .glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself. . . the festival of the Goddesses is taking place next week. . . I decided I wanted to take part somehow instead of just sitting there being entertained. . .wish you could be here for it. . .

. . .never realized how lonely my life was without you until I left. . . do you ever feel that sometimes the loneliness will overwhelm you. . . feel that you don't belong? The only time I ever do is when I'm with you. Is that weird?

. . . not strange at all . . . so much we went through together. . . so much others can't understand. There are things I can only tell to you and no one else. I trust you with so much, knowing that you won't judge me or ridicule me for what I say. . . promise me you'll be safe? I worry about you when you are so far away. . .

. . .there are things I can only tell you as well. . . old friends are so removed from the world were we did battle against Ganondorf. To them it's only a bad dream, or so unreal they can't really comprehend anything. . . promise you if you promise me. You can be so self-sacrificing if it's for the good of Hyrule. Don't deny it, you know it's true! . . .Zelda, this may not be the best way to tell you this, but I care for you. So very much. More than anything . . .

. . . As do I, Link. As do I.


	11. Wish

A/N: Woot, a new piece! This one is for the theme Stargazing. Random pointless fluff, but we know we love stuff like that. :D Love you my reviewers! Hugs and cookies for you all!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Wish**

"When is the meteor shower supposed to start?"

Link grinned, nudging the woman at his side playfully. "A little impatient, are we?" when she smiled sheepishly, he laughed. "Relax, Princess. It will start soon."

Her crystalline blue eyes examined him quietly, her chin resting in her hand. "How do you know this?" she inquired softly.

"I've seen it every year," he explained, flopping back to get a better view of the star spattered heavens. "It was a sort of tradition among the Kokori. Every year near the closing of summer the shower would come and we would all stay up late for it, telling stories and celebrating. It was incredible, and would last for a few nights."

"That does sound fun," Zelda agreed wistfully.

He nodded absently. "I plan on going tomorrow night to watch the second part with them. Maybe you would like to come too?"

Her face lit up and she smiled brightly. "If I can get away, I would love to," she told him sincerely.

Link returned her smile then sat up slightly, pointing to the sky. "Look!"

Zelda followed the direction he was pointing and her breath caught in her throat at the trail of silver light. "Oh! Beautiful!"

"It is, huh?" The young hero's sapphire gaze was fixed on the heavens, his expression just as awed as hers. "Supposedly you can see one every minute, though sometimes there are more, sometimes less."

She nodded, face shining radiantly as she scanned the heavens, a soft gasp escaping her every time a new star shot through the sky. "The Goddesses never fail to astound me with their miracles in this world," she told him.

"I agree," he told her, his voice low and reverent, fingers lightly brushing hers, moving closer. His breath was warm as he spoke softly in her ear. "They say that if you make a wish on one before it vanishes, the Goddesses will grant it."

Zelda shivered, her hand tightening around his. A new flare of light appeared and she caught her breath, wishing with all her might, just as the tiny spark was swallowed up in the darkness.

"What did you wish for?" Link inquired curiously.

She turned slightly in his arms, her eyes soft and vulnerable, a slight smile on her face. "If you tell your wish, it won't come true, will it?"

He laughed, and shrugged, resting his forehead against hers. "Why wouldn't it?"

Her smile deepened, and she sighed, closing her eyes. "You really want to know?" When he nodded, she spoke again, her voice a mere thread of sound. "I wished for you."


	12. Unique

A/N: Sorry for being a little late with this one! I got a bit distracted, so you have my appologies. This one is for the theme Flowers. It's short, I know, but I think it's still pretty good. :D Anyway, thank you so much to those of you who review. You are awesome, and I love you all!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Unique**

For her birthday, Zelda had received many bouquets of flowers from friends, servants, subjects, and admirers. Each and every one had been professionally arranged in glass vases with ribbons and colorful wrappings. They had come from flower shops that specialized in such things, growing blooms especially for formal arranging. Each flower was perfect, sweet scented, with a card tucked carefully among them with the name of the sender. All of the arrangements were the same. Except for one.

These flowers were not grown in greenhouses. They came from the wild, perhaps Hyrule field or even from the forest. Unique, imperfect, and all varieties, they were tied carefully with a long pink ribbon and placed carefully in a simple bottle, perhaps one from Lon Lon Ranch. These had been gathered by hand, selected carefully as was the card, a handwritten message along with the signature.

Despite all the expensive bouquets, this one was the one that touched Zelda's heart the most. For all its simplicity, it was the most heartfelt and the sender had spent a lot of time on it. These flowers meant more to her than any of the rest, for like Link, they were wild, beautiful, and completely unique.


	13. Sapphire Blue

A/N: Hello everyone! Time for a new one! This one is for the theme Nostalgia. I thank you again, reviewers! Your support means a lot to me, and keeps me posting! :D

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Sapphire Blue**

The sunlight glinted off hair of spun gold and Link whipped around, hearing musical laughter. A little girl was running by, laughing happily, hand in hand with another girl with brunette hair. He blinked, shaking his head as he tried to focus his mind once more on the present. It wasn't her. He was in a foreign market, far from the land of his birth where the beautiful Princess Zelda ruled. He was no longer a child. It was just a memory. . .

Sighing, the young hero went back to browsing the market stalls. He had been told by an old woman he assisted the previous night that this was one of the best markets in the world, and that they had merchandise that could be found no place else. So he had risen early to look, wandering from stand to stand. From one he had purchased his breakfast in the form of fresh milk and newly baked cheese bread while at another he found some polish for his weapons.

While walking past a booth filled with bolts of fabric that women were haggling over, a flutter of blue caught his eye. Blinking, Link paused, his gaze focusing on the length of silken cloth that was dancing merrily in the breeze. It was a deep midnight blue embroidered with fantastical designs of hearts, flowers, crowns, stars all entwined, all in silver thread. His gloved fingers reached out to touch it lightly, and he was immediately homesick.

In his mind's eye she turned to smile at him, eyes a dark blue, clad in a gown of silver trimmed with azure, holding a hand out to him. In the other she held the familiar instrument, painted a sapphire hue with a silver triforce on it. Goddesses, how he missed her, how he loved the sound of her voice as she spoke his name. _'Link. . .Link. . .'_

"Did you want to buy that, sir? It can be worn as a veil over the hair, or as a shawl."

Startled, Link turned to meet the quiet brown eyes of the stall-tender, a slender delicate woman in simple homespun clothing. "Uh. . ."

"It's not too much," she assured him, taking the cloth down and spreading it wide. The fabric glowed even brighter in the sun, sparkling with a radiance that he wouldn't have believed mere cloth could do. "Only 70 rupees. I'm sure she would like it."

"She?" Link repeated.

"The young woman you're thinking about," she responded gently. "Why else would a warrior such as yourself stop here?"

He could only gaze at her wordlessly, swallowing as a shiver went through him. "Yes, alright," he agreed, fumbling for his wallet to place the money in her hand, she in turn handing the beautiful cloth that had brought nostalgia to his heart and soul.


	14. Cannot Erase

A/N: This next piece is for the theme Time/Becoming Older. Thank you so much to my reviewers- you guys are the best! I hope you will all enjoy this piece!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Cannot Erase **

Her soft, young voice is comforting to him as they sit together on the steps in the Castle Courtyard. He stares at her innocent wide eyed features, remembering the lovely young woman she will one day become, remembering with painful clarity the moments they shared.

Sometimes he wonders if it was all a dream, going through seven years worth of time, becoming an adult in body though his spirit was still that of a young child. Perhaps it could have all been nothing more than a nightmare; after all, he is the only one who can remember it. Well, that is not quite true; there is Navi. She traveled the river of time with him. But Navi is gone, his fairy companion returning to her forest home.

Sometimes Zelda asks him about the secrets he keeps, and he is not sure what to tell her. Deep inside, he wonders if some part of her knows the events that will never occur in this time and place, wonders if she knows of the woman she will be one day. It grieves him that she does not know of all that they went through together, that she does not remember all he did to protect her. She will never recall the relationship that began to blossom between them.

"Are you afraid of time?" she asks him one day. Her chin is resting in her hands, her forget-me-not blue eyes focused on him.

"Sometimes," Link admits honestly. "Time can change everything."

She ponders this for a moment before speaking slowly and thoughtfully. "Perhaps that is true. But I believe there are some things that time cannot erase." Her small hand reaches out to clasp his, and suddenly, once more he sees the Princess before him seven years older, ancient wisdom and despair reflected along with some other emotion deep in her eyes.

He shivers and then it is over, and she is simply the young, carefree child once more, innocent and sweet. "Don't worry," she assures him cheerfully. "We have plenty of time together yet."


	15. So Familiar

A/N: This piece is done for the theme Reincarnation. It's extremely short, but I still love it. Paralleling between OoT ending and the ending of TP. Thank you so much to my reviewers, and I hope you will enjoy this new one!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**So Familiar**

Something about it seems so familiar, she thinks as she speaks softly to him in this secret, safe place. Something inside her soul recognizes something inside of his.

'This has happened before.' Her heart whispered, even as she speaks his name aloud and asks for his aid one last time, bowing her head. It seems strange that she knows him so well for only meeting him physically a few times, but she cannot deny that she does know him. His eyes, his face, his touch, his voice are all as familiar as her own.

Link's response to her plea is as simple and heartfelt. He holds out his hand and she places her small gloved fingers in his. The warmth that radiates from him startles her at first, sapphire orbs locking and around them, Zelda believes she can see azure skies and billowing white clouds.


	16. Helping Him

A/N: This piece is done for the theme Rivers/Lakes. I'm not overly fond of this one, hence the lateness, but here it is anyway. Thank you my reviewers! Hugs and cookies to you!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Helping Him**

She watches him, crouched precariously on her perch atop the large dead tree in the tiny island in the middle of Lake Hylia. Even wrapped in her disguise, she has the uneasy feeling that Link suspects her. She cannot let him get any closer to her than he already has come.

He is looking for her, startled at her abrupt disappearance, she suspects. Even unsure of her identity and motives, he still cares for her. A small, sad smile curves her lips.

_'Poor, sweet boy.'_

Crimson shrouded azure eyes lift to see the sun rising and she rises to her feet on her perch. It's time to offer him more help.

_'Look this way,' _her heart urges his before she dives off, knifing through the water so cleanly there is barely a splash. Holding her breath she swims silently through the cool lake, knowing that its secret treasure, the fire arrow, will soon belong to Link.


	17. Green Fairy

A/N: So sorry for the bit of the wait on this one. I truly appologise!! This one is for the theme Jealousy. I thank my reviewers so very much! Your words of encouragement make my day!! I hope you will enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Green Fairy**

"You're always spending time with her."

Startled, Link raised a blond eyebrow. "So?" he inquired, sounding slightly amused.

Her tiny wings buzzed in irritation. "So?! You're a busy guy, Link! You can't just stay with the Princess all the time! What about the rest of your friends? What about me?"

A slow smile curved Link's lips. "Navi, are you jealous of Zelda?"

The fairy's bright blue glow flared brighter. "Excuse me?!"

He laughed out loud, no longer bothering to hide his amusement. "You are!"

"Argh!" Navi groaned. "No, I'm not! I'm just saying you can spend some more time with me instead of wooing Her Royal Highness!! You are always with her! Talking to her! Taking walks with her! Picnics, chocolates, plays and valentines! What about meeeee?!"

Link's expression softened, and he reached out to touch on of her wings gently. "Aw. Navi," he sighed. "Just because I love the Princess doesn't mean she's taking your place, you know. I still love you too. Just not the same way. But if it makes you feel better, we'll do something soon, just the two of us."

Feeling embarrassed by her outburst Navi cuddled against his cheek. "Thanks," she told him softly. "And do you mean it? Are you really in love with the Princess?"

Cheeks reddening, Link glanced away. "Well. . ."

The fairy cackled in glee. "Oooh! I think I'll swoop on by the palace and let her know this interesting tidbit!"

Sapphire orbs widened in horror. "Navi!!"


	18. She's His

A/N: Late again. So sorry! Anyway, this is for the theme Corruption/Greed. Short, but I think it's pretty sweet. Thank you so much reviewers! You are all awesome, and I appreciate your words! Since we're drawing to the end here, I became a little sad. So, if you want me to write more Zelink drabbles, donate some theme words, and I will do a new challange once this one is finished. XD

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**She's His**

He hates the demands on her time that other people make. No matter how hard she works, no matter how much of herself she sacrifices, there always to be something she hasn't been able to get done.

Link is always grateful for the time she is able to spare for him, but sometimes he wants to be greedy and demand more. She always seems startled when he tries to make her stay longer; of course she is more than willing, but the selfless part of her cannot ignore the need of her people.

"Don't you like being with me?"

Her eyes widen. "Of course I do!" she tells him, offended. "But you are not the only one in the kingdom. I can't be selfish. . ."

His arm snakes around her small waist, pulling her back down beside him. "Stay with me," he breaths in her ear.

Zelda shivers in the circle of his arms, her tiny hands braced against his chest. "When did you become so greedy?" she inquires breathlessly.

Link doesn't even have to think about his answer. "Since I fell in love with you."


	19. Waiting in the Storm

A/N: This piece is for the theme Rain/Storms, and takes place in the OoT verse. Once more, you reviewers are the best! I truly appreciate the time you take to let me know that you enjoyed a piece or didn't- it means a lot to me. And please, feel free to continue donating words for the next theme challange, if you would like to see more Zelink drabbles!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Waiting in the Storm**

Her hands smooth gently over his brow, the rain pattering down lightly on them. She prays that he will awake soon, as she is not certain she can carry him out of the storm she knows will brew soon.

Link stirs slightly at her touch, moaning in his sleep, and her heart aches for him. She cannot believe that he did that- throwing himself in front of her, shield raised and sword drawn to fight a foe he knew he could not win against for a person he barely knew.

Zelda bowed her head over his, her breath stirring his blond bangs slightly, salty tears and rain mingling on her cheeks as she summoned the faintest thread of power to heal him.

"Wake, dear hero," she whispered softly. "Wake, for I need you. Do not abandon me now."

For several long heartbeats, nothing happened. She moved away slightly to kneel beside him, her emotionless mask back in place. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Link's sapphire orbs opened.


	20. Old Fashioned

A/N: This piece is for the theme Technology, and is an AU piece. Short, but sweet. Once more, you reviewers are awesome, and I love you. Don't forget, I'm still accepting theme words for the next set if you wish me to continue writing!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Old Fashioned**

There were many things that Zelda found endearing about Link. She loved that he would bring her flowers and other small gifts without reason. Whenever he cooked for her she would be unable to stop smiling at him the entire time. She liked the way his hands fit perfectly with her own and how he would go to the latest chick flick with her without complaint.

But perhaps what she loved most was Link's dislike for a lot of modern technology.

He did not like sending text messages or emails. If he was going to communicate with her, he preferred to either speak to her directly or to write her an actual message with pen and paper. It always made her heart flutter when she would find a thick envelop with her name on it in his masculine handwriting in her mailbox.

Maybe that made him old fashioned, but she loved being able to hold actual proof of his love for her in his hands.


	21. Colors of Her Hero

A/N: So sorry for the delay- I've been on vacation, and I've just barely got around to posting the next chapter. I truly hope you, my wonderful, kind reviewers, will enjoy it. This one was done for the theme Green, White, or Yellow.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Colors of Her Hero**

Zelda tended to think of her beloved hero in terms of colors.

Green. It's the color of the beautiful lush forest, the wide fields of Hyrule, emerald like the sparkling glow of the Great Goddess Farore. The color that symbolizes courage and life itself- a force he wields and what he has sworn always to defend. Green is innocence and courage, both reflected in his bright eyes.

Yellow. She thinks of the warmth of the sun on her face, summer days of childhood long past. It is bright desert sands where he once roamed, and golden hay that he gives to his beloved horse. Yellow is home, yellow is comfort, yellow is kindness. It is the golden color of his selfless, loving heart.

White. The color of the soft billowing clouds in the heavens, the radiance of pure light, and of the first snow fall. It is pure, brilliant, unwavering and untainted, just like the brightness of his noble soul. White is what she feels when he looks at her; white is the color of his love.


	22. Tension

A/N: Wow, we're nearing the end here everyone. Can you believe it? It makes me horribly sad- I've truly enjoyed doing this challenge, and I don't want it to end. Well, thanks go to you, my wonderful reviewers. You keep me writing. I'm still taking suggestions for themes for my next Zelink challenge, so feel free to suggest some more! This is for the theme Relaxtion, and it is an AU piece, so you aren't confused. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Tension**

"Link, I need you to cover my last client for me," Kafei told him breathlessly, hurriedly pulling on his coat.

The young masseuse turned, his sapphire eyes wide. "What? No way! I'm not covering for you so you can leave early! You'll just have to suck it up or find some other loser to do it for you."

Kafei wrinkled his nose, pulling his shoulder length hair back into a sort ponytail. "Don't be such a baby, Link," he sighed. "I have a date with Anju and I'll be late if I don't leave now. I already cleared it with Impa."

Link groaned, running his free hand through his blond hair as he followed the young man toward the waiting area. "What about Malon?" he demanded. "Or Saria? Can't they do it?"

"They all have clients right now," his friend told him. "You're the only one here who can take her."

"Her? Who?" he inquired as they stepped into the waiting room.

Kaefie ignored him, grabbing the clipboard resting on the desk and scanning down the list, pausing on the last name in his column. "Zelda?" he called out.

Link could feel his jaw drop as a young woman rose, setting her magazine down and picking up her purse as she came toward them, a bright smile on her lovely face. "It's good to see you again, Kaefie," she greeted the other man cheerfully, taking his outstretched hand in her own. "Is it my turn now?"

He laughed warmly. "Yeah, but I'm afraid I can't take you today- I have a date with Anju that I've been planning for ages."

"Oh, that's alright," she told him. "I can reschedule-"

"No need," Kaefie assured her with a grin. "My buddy Link here has no clients scheduled at this time, so he can take you instead."

"Really?" The blond brightened, her eyes sparkling hopefully as she turned her gaze on Link. "Would you? I wouldn't trouble you otherwise, but I had an exhausting week, and my muscles are tense. I just want to relax."

"Well, that's exactly what this place is for," he told her earnestly. "It's no trouble at all- it's my job. I'm good at helping people relax."

Her eyes grew mischievous as she spoke. "So, you're good with your hands then?"

"So I've been told."

Link took Zelda's arm, leading her toward the room, leaving Kaefie behind, smirking at them. He couldn't wait to tell Anju that their plan to get their best friends together seemed to already be working.


	23. Locked Inside

A/N: Love to you my reviewers, you are all awesome, and I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm still taking theme suggestions, so if you have any, feel free to share! This one is done for the theme Claustrophobia, and takes place during Twilight Princess. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Locked Inside**

Thoughts and feelings that were not her own surged through her awareness as she resided in a body that was not hers. When her eyes opened they were not her azure sky eyes, nor did they gaze out upon familiar sights she had known since childhood. She felt as if she were chocking, drowning inside this body and at first all she could do was shriek. It was not right; she did not belong here. Midna's body knew it too and tried to expel her- it took all her strength of will and gentle magic to calm her host, to make her accept her presence. It would not have worked if the two did not have so much in common to begin with, but even so, it frightened her. She was being strangled, loosing herself inside another person.

But she forced her panic and natural urge to rebel against the foreign vessel making her soul rest peacefully. She should not disturb her friend's spirit with her own thoughts and worries; she must be calm and not do anything that would go against Midna's nature. It was wrong enough that she was here in the first place without the Twili's permission, she should not make it worse by causing more of a disruption than she already had.

Eventually the lines blurred as she became more comfortable, allowing her mind to rest and merge more fully with Midna's, allowing herself to simply watch as events unfolded. She felt she had succeeded; she had healed and protected Midna, giving her the ability to roam through Hyrule's sunlight without fear of what it might do to her. All was well.

Until she realized that she _was _disturbing Midna's emotions with her own, she was affecting her friend with her presence. At first she didn't know what was happening; her soul would tremble unexpectedly causing confusion to cloud the Twili's emotions and send her heart racing. She could not understand why at first, could not pinpoint where the unfamiliar feelings were coming from or what was causing them. Then she met the feral, beautiful sapphire eyes of the Hero, and she knew. In her own body, her soul could not understand, could not see or acknowledge the strange shiver of recognition, the feeling of familiarity when their gazes locked. It had taken this confining body that was not her own to make her see the truth.

She was in love with Link. But shut up in inside Midna's body, she was closed away from him. It would have to wait, until she was free from the claustrophobia and back in her own body.


	24. Wolf in the Garden

A/N: Once more I give my heartfelt thanks to those of you who review. I'm truly happy you enjoy my writing so much. :D This next piece is for the theme Peace/Quiet Time, and takes place in the TP universe. I hope you all will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Wolf in the Garden**

The High Chancellor was irritated. In exactly an hour and a half, the monthly meeting to discuss new laws was about to take place, and Her Royal Highness was nowhere to be found. He had tried looking in all her usual haunts from the kitchens to the niche just behind the piano in the great hall, and had found not a trace of her. To make matters worse, he had encountered a great filthy dog trying to sneak in through the kitchens and had shooed it away angrily before locking the door firmly to keep it outside where it belonged.

His eyes flicked to the elaborate gold clock ticking softly in the corner and swore softly under his breath. An hour to go. Where in the name of the Farore was that girl? Irritated and hot in his formal attire, the Chancellor suddenly recalled that he had not checked the castle courtyard. Immediately he hurried off through the blooming flowers and shrubbery, past the tall hedges and into the shade of the cool trees. He paused, hearing a soothing lyrical voice speaking softly to someone and he narrowed his eyes. The Princess should not be alone with anyone- especially if it were a young man! Drawing himself up to his full height and straightening his robes he stormed around the corner and stopped short at the sight that met his eyes.

A brown leather bound book was held in one hand, Princess Zelda's sapphire eyes focused on the pages as she read aloud quietly to her companion. Curled up beside her, head resting dreamily in her lap with the young woman's fingers stroking the thick black and gray fur was the same huge dog the Chancellor had shooed away. He unknowingly took a step forward and the beast's head came up at once, bright blue eyes narrowing as its lip curled in a low growl. He realized at once that he had made a mistake- this wasn't a dog. It was a wolf.

Zelda's voice stopped and she blinked, looking up. "Oh, hello," she greeted him levelly, tapping the creature on the head. "Behave," she soothed softly, sounding amused. "Can I help you with something, Chancellor?"

"Er, Princess-"

She followed his shaking finger down to her furry companion and her amusement became even more pronounced. "Yes, he's- well, he's mine, I suppose. I heard you threw him out of the kitchens when he tried to come in?"

His face paled. "I didn't realize, Your Highness."

Zelda laughed softly, the sound like pure water falling over stones, setting her book down. "It's all right. Just next time, don't call him a mongrel. He's sensitive about things like that."

"I'll try to remember, Your Highness." He swallowed, still trying to avoid the wolf's glaring stare. "Princess, did you forget about the meeting today?"

For a moment she looked puzzled, then her expression cleared. "Did you not remember? We moved the date to next week because the Goron Chieftain could not make it."

The Chancellor did remember now. Flushing and feeling quite foolish he made his apologies and retreated hastily leaving the Princess to her lupine companion.

Zelda watched him go before the giggles escaped, doubling over as her arms slid around the wolf in her lap. "Oh dear," she sighed merrily, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I think you gave him quite the fright, Link."

A soft rumbling bark akin to laughter met her ears as her mind heard his voice. _"Serves him right after throwing me out like that! Mongrel indeed! He's lucky I decided it wouldn't be wise to take a bite out of him. And here I thought it would be better to visit you in this form so we could spend some time alone without all those old men bleating about what is proper and what is not."_

"The kitchen staff know to expect you; it was just bad luck that the Chancellor happened to be there or none of them would have been any the wiser." She sighed softly, her finger moving gently down between his ears and Link gave a little huff of contentment. "Well, enough of that. We might as well enjoy our quiet time while we still can, hmm?"

A sliver of sapphire blue gazed up at her and his tail gave a slight wag before lifting his head to give her cheek a tender lick. _"Might as well. Next thing we know that pompous mothball will be back with the guards to string me up."_

The Princess couldn't help laughing again, and Link joined in.


	25. Man's Worst Fear

A/N: Ah, it makes me sad to be so close to the ending of these! D: I'm so happy though for those of you who review every time; your words are much appreciated, and I can't tell you how much they mean. This one if for the theme Stress. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Man's Worst Fear**

Link had been dreading this meeting ever since he had finally plucked up enough courage to ask the Princess of the entire kingdom of Hyrule to marry him- a backwoods common blood nobody. Oh sure, he had saved the land from falling into blood and shadow for all eternity, but did that make him worthy enough to marry his beloved Zelda?

She certainly seemed to think so. But then she argued that even if he was nothing more than a poor farm boy she would still believe he was worthy of her. Link pointed out that if he was, then they never would have met. She'd laughed at that, telling him he was being silly. Well, maybe he was. But most men who went to ask the father's permission to marry their daughter didn't have to worry about whether or not he'd either execute him or have the army chase him from one end of the country to the other.

In any case, his love for Zelda was enough to spurn him into the meeting with the King. He had polished his boots until he could nearly see his own face in the reflection and chose his outfit with care- one that Zelda had remarked made him look extremely dashing and impressive. Then, his palms damp with sweat, he stood outside the throne room doors, waiting nervously until he was announced.

There was a kind of buzz in his ears as he walked toward the thrones where the King and Princess sat, waiting for him. Zelda was smiling at him brightly, but the King's face was as expressionless as always, staring down solemnly at the young hero.

Link bowed and knelt respectfully, placing his hand over his heart as a sign of respect and his pledge before nervously stating his request. For a moment there was nothing but silence in the hall, then the King stood, his robes rustling as he walked forward. Link was staring frozen at the expensive shoes before him, and was startled when warm hands were on his shoulders, pulling him to his feet. For a moment the King studied the younger man's face, then smiled slowly and embraced him. Link felt his eyes widen and heard the King's warm voice speaking to him.

"I could not hope for a better man to be my daughter's husband."


	26. New

A/N: Woot, new one up! This one is for the theme School. : D Enjoy it! And so much love to you my reviewers- I know you're probably sick of me saying it, but I really do appreciate you all!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**New**

"So that's the new girl."

"She looks scared."

"Scared? It's an act, I bet you anything. She looks like a rich snob."

"Just because she has a designer bag doesn't make her a snob. Honestly!"

"Oh come off it. You know this school is full of them. Am I right, Link?"

". . . well, um, . . ."

"See? He agrees with me!"

"You didn't even give him a chance to speak, Malon!"

"I didn't need to! Saria, you're just too nice!"

Link groaned, resting his head in his hands. For the thousandth time that day he wished that Mido, Miku, and Darunia weren't on that band tour; it left him stuck with Malon and Saria, his two girl friends. They were nice and awesome people, but once they started gossiping there was no stopping them. Usually this could have been avoided by the boys distracting them, but with Link as the only male around, his voice was almost completely ignored.

He glanced at the object of discussion, a slender, delicate blond clad in the blue-plaid skirt and white top that was the uniform for the females, seated alone at a small round lunch table. She was indeed new- only started her classes this morning. He'd been there in her first class when one of the administration had brought her in and introduced her to the teacher and class before leaving the poor girl alone. The teacher had ushered her into an empty seat kitty corner from where Link sat, and he had met her midnight blue orbs momentarily before she had turned towards the front, a notebook and pen ready to take notes.

Zelda Harkinian. That was her name, he remembered now. He bit down on his lip, watching as she unwrapped a sandwich and sipped her milk, her gaze downward to avoid all the curious stares and whispers of her fellow schoolmates. Link shook his head, rising to his feet.

"Link?" Malon inquired, breaking off her tirade to stare up at him. "Where are you going?"

He ignored her, walking across the room to where the girl sat, plopping himself in the seat opposite her. Her blond head jerked up, a startled expression on her face as she stared at him.

"Hi," he said easily, blocking out the sudden surge of loud whispers. "You're Zelda, right?" When she nodded cautiously, he continued. "I'm Link Forrester. It's hard being the new kid, huh? I was about three years ago when we first moved here from Ordon."

For a moment she simply gaze at him, as if trying to figure out if there was some hidden motive behind his actions. But then, a dazzling smile curved her lips. "Yes," she answered softly. "My father's a business man, so our family moves a lot. But he settled us here to try and give me some sense of stability, or whatever. I actually lived in Ordon about six years ago for a few weeks. It's a beautiful place."

Link grinned. "Yeah. We still have a summer home there. I love going there to ride our horses." He flicked a stray strand of blond hair out of his eyes, seeing her face light up. "You like horses?"

"Oh yes," she told him eagerly.

"Then come with me. My friend Malon lives on a ranch and raises horses with her dad. Saria doesn't ride much, but she's a sweetheart. I'm sure you'll like them." He stood up, holding out his hand to take her bag.

Once more she stared at him, taken aback again. But her expression softened, eyes filled with thanks and warmth. "I'd like that," she told him softly, allowing him to take her bag and scooped up her lunch to follow him across the lunchroom.


	27. Painting

A/N: Sorry for the delay getting this out! I was distracted with my cousin having an allergic reaction and my aunt needed my help, so it's just been crazy! Anyway, this is for the theme Pictures. Love to all you who review! :D

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Painting**

"Lord Link, please hold still."

The young man sighed but dropped his hand from where he was scratching his nose, resisting the urge to pull a face. Beside him, he heard soft laughter and turned his head slightly to see her sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for what seemed the thousandth time. "But my counselors were very insistent- preserving history for future generations, you know."

"It's all right," Link told her quietly, trying not to move his mouth too much as he spoke. "It's a legitimate reason, considering I'm a hero now and all. I just wish he'd sketch it out and paint it later."

Zelda smiled softly, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "I know. I've never become used to it in all the portraits he's ever had me pose for." He felt her body shift beside his, and resisted the urge to turn to gaze at her. "At least in most of those I was able to sit down."

He chuckled and again the painter's pained voice called out, "Lord Link-"

"Yes, yes, sorry," Link sighed, returning once more to his former position as Zelda giggled. Her small gloved hand brushed against his lightly and ignoring the protesting squawk from the painter he gazed at her, returning her smile.

"Wait- yes, that's much better!" the painter exclaimed. "I see it now! Please hold this position, Lord Link, Your Royal Highness!"

Later, the finished painting hung in the hall of portraits with many other legends. Princess Zelda holding her delicate golden bow and Link the Hero his unsheathed sword in his hand, their faces turned toward each other. Anyone who gazed at it did not see how uncomfortable it had been for either of the two to hold their poses for so long. No, what they saw instead was the way the two leaned toward each other subtly, the emotions for each other clear in their sapphire sky orbs. What they saw was a blossoming romance.


	28. In Her Mind

A/N: Ok, go ahead and shoot me. I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, so that's why this one's late. D: I really appologize guys! Truly, I am sorry for not getting this out sooner, but here it is. This is for the theme Daydream and takes place in the TP universe. I hope you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**In Her Mind**

Locked in a tower, there was little to occupy the Princess's time. Her captors were not interested in entertaining the royal that they were ordered to guard, and so she was left to keep herself from going insane.

For a time she had worked on a little bit of embroidery on a tapestry that she eventually hung on the wall when it was finished. Though lovely to look at, more importantly it helped a little with the chill that seemed to have permanently settled over the castle.

She also spent time reading the few texts that she had been allowed to have. They were large, musty old tomes that she had poured over often in her youth, legends and fairy tales from all over the realm. But being a fast reader, there was only so many times that she could continue to relive the same tales over and over again and soon the books were left piled on her small wooden table.

But what Zelda used to most occupy her mind and time were her thoughts and idle imaginings. For with her own thoughts she was free, free to fly away from the cold tower and wander in the bright sunshine once more. In her daydreams she rode on a horse across Hyrule Field, her long blond locks unbound, tangling in the wind. She would laugh and play games, speak to whomever she wanted, eat what she pleased, and go wherever her heart desired.

Most of her fantasies, however, all included the same young man at her side. Link's blue eyes would always sparkle when she looked at him, his smile warming her even despite the chill that often settled into her body. Whether she imagined that they were swimming in Lake Hylia, watching a play, or simply sitting side by side on the banks of the fishing pond, they were together. She prayed that when peace returned to Hyrule that it would be so.


	29. Surprised

A/N: Thank you for not stringing me up everyone. : D I thank you very much for all your reviews and support- I truly appreciate it! Here's the next chapter for the theme Revelation. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Surprised**

It had never come as a surprise to him when he realized that he was in love with Zelda. How could anyone not have loved her? With her sweet smile, her warm laugh, and her unfailing kindness she would draw many to her. And of course, she was radiantly lovely.

He found himself watching her as intently as many of the men of the court did, marveling each time as he found something new to love about her. The Princess was wise and intelligent, and countless were the times when he would find her engaged in a spirited debate or conversation. She was generous and selfless, giving to her people without fail, even when it meant sleepless nights or suffering for her.

No, it was not surprising to Link that he had fallen so deeply in love with Princess Zelda. What was surprising was when her eyes started to linger on him, when she would come to find him for no reason at all. What startled him was the revelation that she loved him too.


	30. New Beginnings

**A/N:** So I suck. I know. But here's the last piece in this challenge, and I don't really feel it was worth the wait all of you were so patient for. I appreciate all the reviews and encouragement- you are all incredible, and I love hearing your reviews. I don't know if I'll be starting up another, but if I do, it should be easy to find. This was for the theme Sunrise.

---

**New Beginning **

**---  
**

Most did not realize that being a Princess was not all riches and power and looking beautiful. It was rising with the sun, making laws, trade agreements, wars, and heartache. Being royalty was a life time commitment, one that she had never signed up for.

The sun hadn't even risen and Zelda was already in a heated meeting with several of her councilors regarding her ascension to the throne.

"It is not right, milady!" one declared flatly. "Without a husband you cannot be crowned Queen!"

"Why not?" she demanded angrily, her sapphire sky orbs narrowed to slits, her white gloved hands pressed against the tabletop. "I've been ruling as Queen in every aspect but title. I do not need to take a husband yet- there is still plenty of time. Why not make everything official? The people need to be assured of the country's stability."

Exasperated, a short portly adviser spoke up. "For the last time, your Highness, it cannot be. This assurance you speak of would not be well received because-"

"Because I am a woman?" Zelda finished icily, and the men at the table flinched. "You dare say this to me when I have proved myself capable as any man?" None of them would look her in the eye and she bit back a scream of rage, keeping her tone frozen. "I suggest you rethink your sentiments and we will continue this later."

"But, you Highness-" another stammered as she rose.

"Unless you want me in an irritable mood for the rest of the day, I suggest you keep quiet and allow me to have my breakfast."

Without a backward glance, Zelda strode out of the hall, her eyes flashing with ire as she walked toward the private balcony where she knew a certain someone would be waiting to share her meal.

"You do know that you don't have to get up this early just to dine with me, don't you?" she inquired as she stepped out into the dusky morning air, smiling wearily at the young man who waited for her, his booted feet propped up on the wrote-iron railing.

He shrugged slightly, giving her a grin as he sat up. "It's hard to break habits," Link told her lightly. "I'm used to rising early to heard goats, remember?" He held out a strip of bacon to her, and she took it with a light laugh.

"Of course." She savored it with a sigh, moving to sit beside him. His arm slipped around her easily, holding her close against his side.

"Are they giving you trouble about becoming Queen again?" Link murmured in her ear.

Zelda nodded, her eyes on the horizon where the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. "They drive me mad; all this nonsense about a woman not being able to handle the country on her own- it's preposterous! I've been ruling since before my father died. I don't understand why they are being so difficult about it."

Link shrugged slightly. "They're set deeply in tradition," he told her. "Though they do have your best interests at heart, I suppose." He nuzzled the side of her head, his cheek rubbing against her silken hair. "Well, they won't have to worry about it much longer, once we announce our engagement. It should satisfy everyone all around, don't you think?"

She didn't answer for a moment, her fingers tracing idle patterns against his chest. "Are you sure about that?" she inquired quietly. "About becoming king?"

He grinned, dipping his head to kiss the tip of her nose. "Sure I'm sure. It'll be an interesting beginning for Hyrule, don't you think? The sunrise of the rein of Queen, Zelda, and the hero as her King?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Since when have you become so poetic?"

Link chuckled. "Since I had to think of an interesting way to propose to you."


End file.
